Outcasts
by zara4leafclover8
Summary: Follow Kya, a 18 year old water-bender form the Northern Water Tribe, as she goes on a journey to find herself and to learn more about the world she lives in. Along the way she'll meet weird but faithful friends that will teach her lessons that she would have never learned back home... Story takes place during The Legend of Korra
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is one of my first fanfics. Hope you enjoy it.

This is in The Legend of Korra timezone. All of the characters are my own, so no stealing! The Legend of Korra is copyright to its creators

Summary: Follow Kya, a 18 year old water-bender form the Northern Water Tribe, as she goes on a journey to find herself and to learn more about the world she lives in. Along the way she'll meet weird but faithful friends that will teach her lessons that she would have never learned back home...

* * *

The sun started to rise over the snowy wall that surrounded the Northern Water Tribe. A new day was about to begin. A young girl curved the corner of a very narrow street. She was riding on a reindeer-wolf and fast on her heels was another girl, by the looks of it younger then the first, riding on top of a buffalo-yak, a more common mount in the North Pole.

People started to appear from there icy houses and the sound of the two teenage girls filled the streets. "You're not going to win today, Kya" yelled the younger girl to her friend. Kya looked back, a quick smile curled on her lips she stuck out her tongue at her friend in a mocking manner.

Kya was around 18 years old, finally an adult. The Northern Water Triber had long brown hair, her fringe pulled up into a little ponytail, with two feathers and a bead elastic. Her side hair was held up by a clip forming a loop, but the rest of her long hair flew free. She was dressed in a more modern version of the old water tribe clothes but still kept up with the blue-ish colour theme. Kya wore a black under shirt that had a hood while the bottom of the shirt was lined with fur. On top of that she had a tank top that the top was also lined with fur. She then wore baggy pants and warm boots. Around her waist was a leather belt that held a water skin and a little pouch, it chimed with little coins while Kya rode on her mount.

Kya chuckled, knowing her mischievous friend; Kina was probably inventing some type of plan to win the race to the Spirit Garden. "That's what you think Kina, but we'll see about that!" Holding onto the reins of her mount tight, she lightly tapped Ling's right stomach. Ling let out a sound that could be a mix of a neigh and a wolf bark; he veered sharply to the right. Kya giving the reins a light shake gave the command for the reindeer-wolf to start picking up speed.

Kina caught off guard by the sudden turn, almost slapped her mount into the icy walls of someone's home. "Sorry Nona" the young girl whispered into the ear of her buffalo-yak. A mischievous grin curled up on Kina's face, her two long ponytails swayed in the wind, as she let go of the Nona's reins. With a brisk movement, the water-bender, called upon the water that filled the many canals that surrounded the city. In another flowing movement the water flew towards Kya.

Kya smiled, Kina was to predicable. And with all the swishing that her rough Southern Water Tribe style of water-bending made, Kya was quickly alerted that her friend was up to something fishy. A graceful flick of her wrist and Kya pulled out the water in her waterski. Turning around on her saddle, Kya faced her friend. The girl lifted up her long arms in a circular movement making a shield of water. Kya wasn't a big fan of offensive, being taught in the old northern water tribe style, by her grandmother. The Northern water Tribe has always had a more strategic, graceful, and defensive style than the Southern Water Tribe that has a rougher and more offensive style to water-bending.

Kina scowled, "Daren't Kya!" she said, Kya still was in the lead of the race and there almost at their distantion, The Spirit Gardens. Kina really hated losing, but Kya was a hard opponent. As Kya veered her mount into a wider street, Kina quickly speed up and was hot on Kya's tail. "You're still not going to win, Kina" The older girl yelled to her friend. Kina's big ponytails, swayed as Nona turned left and right trying to get past Ling, Kya's buffalo-yak.

When they were just moments away from The Spirit Garden an old man appeared in the middle of the street.

"Stop Kina" Kya yelled to her friend. Both of the girls stopped her mounts quickly but with the icy streets, they slipped and slided. Both of the creatures ended up hitting each other, and both riders fell off to.

"Hey! Get off of me Kina!"

"Well, I didn't get on you. Geez I think I got a new bruise on my butt!"

"You'll get another one on your head, if you don't get off of me!"

"Fine, fine."

Kina got up and helped her friend up also. Finally they look up to see the old man completely oblivious to what happened, both of the girls look to each other, and start laughing. Finally when Kya catches her breathe "It a tie I guess" she says to Kina "Well it's always has, neither of us has ever won." Kina answered still giggling.

Kya goes up to Ling and mounts him again, but this time both girl trot to the Garden, talking about their next training lesson with Kya's Grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to set. Bells rang, warning the people in the small icy town in the North Pole that 6 o'clock had come and gone.

Two lone girls sat on a bench in the calming Spirit Garden.

The water in the pond made its normal bubbling sound, the two koi fish swam around and around in the pool. It seemed like they were playing a never ending game of tag. Their colors mixed, white and black merging.

A reindeer-wolf neighed; the bells on his harness gave off a high note. The buffalo-yak gave off a low moo.

They knew what was coming as a woman walked over to the girls.

The empty park gave off almost eerie feeling. The woman's fur boots made, strangely enough, no sound at all as she walked on the rock-lined path. And her calm voice, a low whisper as she gave the news to the girls.

One of the girls, with long hair that lay loose over her shoulders, was hunched over with her hands on her head; sparkling tears crept down her soft, round, dark skinned face. Her friend had a reassuring hand on her back, giving soft words of comfort. The other girl had two long pigtails, her face in an equal amount of pain from the news the woman had given them. But she was stronger than her childish friend, and the pig-tail girl wouldn't let her friend see her in a moment of weakness.

The girls' sobs echoed in the normally peaceful garden.

After a few moments of constant sobbing and crying, the tears started to run out. That is when the pig-tailed girl saw it was time to speak. "Kya?" Her voice in a soft and kind whisper, very different from her normal loud and sneaky voice. "Kya?" The girl asked again when she got no answer. She carefully put Kya's hair behind her ear, so she could see her friends face. It was such a kind and gentle gesture, something a mother would do. The pig-tailed girl placed her hand on Kya's chin and turned her friends face towards her.

Kya's ocean blue eyes were dotted with red and her eyes puffy from her crying. Her nose runny and her mouth in a deep frown. "Yes, Kina?" Kya finally made out in an almost unheard murmur.

The bells rang again, now seven low notes. Seven o'clock arrived.

Kina smiled a reassuring smile. Kya's face stayed in its frown. "Come on, Kya. Let's go home."

"I have no home to go to now…" Kya let out, her lips dry and cracked from her crying. "You know who did this. They found out that I was learning Water-Bending. It would be so easy to kill her, with her senses failing; it would be easy to slip something in her usually afternoon tea. It…It would-"Kina placed her index finger on Kya's mouth to silence her, she didn't want to hear that from her friend. Those dark thoughts had already been circling in her head; she couldn't let those thoughts get into Kya's head. Kya's kindness came from her child-ish heart and naïve nature. Even though she was older than Kina she acted younger. Kina didn't even want to think what would happen in does dark thoughts were to consume her friend.

Kina looked deep into her friends' eyes, and understood her warning. She stopped.

The one woman that cared for her that actually took to consideration, her dreams and feed her curious nature. The woman that in all these years was more of her mother than her two parents combined, she had died. Probably from the wishes of Kya's own mother, after all she never got along with her own mother and had always questioned her daughters' closeness to her.

Kya's eyes started to water again, but Kina's hand came up to her face and wiped her sparkling tears away. Finally a smile broke from her sad face. Kina is such a good friend, I'm lucky to have her, Kya thought to herself.

"Let's go home, Kya" Kina said again, but this time she got up from the bench and led her hand to Kya.

The dark-skinned girl looked at her friend, only now did she notice her aching back and her numb legs. Kya grabbed Kina's hand and quietly with no soft words, as Kina knew that no matter what she could say, the hole in Kya's heart couldn't be fixed with kind words.

Two girls walked, one had her head low, in silent defeat and mourning. While the other had her arm around her friend, her eyes filled with worry and sadden. So far from normal were Kina's brown eyes, normally they were filled with laughter and a sly mischievous nature, but today were different. What started out to be a normal training day with Kya's grandmother became a disaster.

The two girls walked over to their mounts, the summer sun finally setting over the snow tipped mountains. Kya quietly got on top of Ling and hugged his reins; the reindeer-wolf gave comforting neigh. The bells on his harness rang once more.

Kina also got on top of her mount. The buffalo-yak knew what had happened and stood quiet as her owner mounted her.

The two girls started there ride, to Kina's house. The streets, which were so filled with life and laughter, were now empty and the wind whispered an eerie howl.

Finally, with her head hung low, Kya got to courage to say what had happened. What had caused her world to come down in just a few minutes. Saying it was the finally realization of what had happened.

"Grandma died. My parents killed her…" And with that, a lone tear strolled down Kya's face and landed on Ling's soft fur.


End file.
